Mad Men ponies
|kind = Earth & unicorn |sex = Female |occupation = |eyes = |mane = |coat = |cutie mark = Typewriter |headercolor = |headerfontcolor = }} |kind = Earth |sex = Male |occupation = |eyes = |mane = |coat = |cutie mark = White dollar sign |headercolor = |headerfontcolor = }} |image = |imagewidth = |caption = |kind = Earth |sex = Female |occupation = |eyes = |mane = |coat = |cutie mark = Two hearts of different colors |headercolor = |headerfontcolor = }} |image = |imagewidth = |caption = |kind = Earth |sex = Male |occupation = |eyes = |mane = |coat = |cutie mark = Light-colored fedora |headercolor = |headerfontcolor = }} |kind = Unicorn |sex = Male |occupation = |eyes = |mane = |coat = |cutie mark = Unknown |headercolor = |headerfontcolor = }} |kind = Unicorn |sex = Male |occupation = |eyes = |mane = |coat = |cutie mark = Unknown |headercolor = |headerfontcolor = }} The Mad Men ponies are nine or more background Earth and/or unicorn ponies designed to resemble some of the cast of the hit AMC drama series Mad Men, including Business Saavy (Don Draper), Peggy Holstein (Peggy Olson), Joan Pommelway (Joan Holloway), Sterling Silver (Roger Sterling), S04E08 Unnamed Earth Mare # ( ), S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10 ( ), S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion # ( ), Micro 08 Unnamed Stallion - Pete Campbell (Pete Campbell), and Micro 08 Unnamed Stallion - Bob Benson (Bob Benson). They are gradually introduced in the IDW comics' Micro-Series Issue #8 and in the episodes Rarity Takes Manehattan and Made in Manehattan, and since around then, most of them are often depicted in episodes taking place in Manehattan. They are unnamed, "Business Saavy", "Peggy Holstein", "Joan Pommelway", and "Sterling Silver" being placeholder names. Depiction in the series Season four In Rarity Takes Manehattan, "Sterling Silver", Earth pony "Peggy Holstein", and "Business Saavy" are first depicted, "Business" and Earth "Peggy" are depicted working in a Manehattan office, "Joan Pommelway" is first depicted having coffee outside with "Sterling", and S04E08 Unnamed Earth Mare # is first depicted during the song Generosity. In the same episode, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10 is first seen, and Earth "Peggy", "Business", "Joan", and "Sterling" are seen waiting in the rain for a cab. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, "Business Saavy" is seen in Sweetie Belle's dream as an award nominee. In Trade Ya!, "Joan Pommelway" and "Sterling Silver" are seen in the crowd as potential traders for Twilight Sparkle's books, "Joan" is seen elsewhere, and Earth pony "Peggy Holstein" is seen. Earth pony "Peggy Holstein", "Business Saavy", "Sterling Silver", and "Joan Pommelway" appear in the audience in Equestria Games. "Joan Pommelway" and Earth pony "Peggy Holstein" appear in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. "Joan Pommelway" also appears in the recap at the beginning of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Season five "Business Saavy", "Joan Pommelway", and Earth pony "Peggy Holstein" make background appearances in Party Pooped. "Business Saavy", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Mare # , "Sterling Silver", "Joan Pommelway", Earth pony "Peggy Holstein", and S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion # make background appearances in Manehattan in Made in Manehattan. Season six Earth pony "Peggy Holstein", "Joan Pommelway", "Business Saavy", S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion # , S04E08 Unnamed Earth Mare # , and "Sterling Silver" make background appearances in Manehattan in The Gift of the Maud Pie. "Joan Pommelway", Earth pony "Peggy Holstein", S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion # , "Sterling Silver", and "Business Saavy" make background appearances in Manehattan in The Saddle Row Review. Depiction in comics At least "Business Saavy", "Sterling Silver", unicorn "Peggy Holstein", Micro 08 Unnamed Stallion - Bob Benson, and Micro 08 Unnamed Stallion - Pete Campbell appear in . Merchandise "Joan Pommelway", "Sterling Silver", Earth pony "Peggy Holstein", and "Business Saavy" appear on the season 4 poster. Quotes , Made in Manehattan}} Gallery Season four Rarity Takes Manehattan Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Ponies resembling Mad Men characters in an office S4E08.png Two ponies resembling Mad Men characters talking to each other S4E08.png Rarity '...of the most glamorous city in Equestria!' S4E08.png Rainbow notices the line of ponies S4E08.png Rainbow Dash "Does everypony in this town want a cab" S4E08.png Rarity covering herself with newpaper S04E08.png Twilight talking to a pony in line S4E08.png Manehattan ponies in line S4E08.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils The candidates S4E19.png Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Crowd of ponies listening to Twilight S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting frustrated S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png Equestria Games Spike counts to a thousand S4E24.png Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Tirek reveals himself S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy fires magic at Tirek S4E25.png Season five Party Pooped All Aboard "Next stop, Crystal Empire!" S5E11.png All Aboard walks past a seated Pinkie and a Don Draper-like pony S5E11.png Pinkie looks through the window S5E11.png Pinkie "find Yakyakistan" S5E11.png Pinkie "and come back with something authentic!" S5E11.png Pinkie pushes Don Draper pony's newspaper down S5E11.png Train stops suddenly S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Made in Manehattan Manehattan train station exterior S5E16.png Overhead shot of Rarity crossing the street S5E16.png Rarity waves from across the street S5E16.png Overhead shot of Applejack crossing the street S5E16.png Mad Men ponies stop to watch S5E16.png Luckette watching the play S5E16.png Play audience grows bigger S5E16.png Work pony asks about the play S5E16.png Luckette "it's the Midsummer Theatre Revival" S5E16.png Work pony remembers the Theatre Revival S5E16.png Work pony stops to watch the play S5E16.png Coco Pommel pleased by the turnout S5E16.png Strawberry Ice eating popcorn S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity watching the play S5E16.png Stallion steps aside for Pearly Stitch S5E16.png Pearly Stitch pleased to see the neighborhood together S5E16.png Manehattan ponies applaud Applejack and Rarity S5E16.png Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png Neighborhood ponies and actors talking S5E16.png Neighbor and Business Ponies enjoyed the play S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity talking with Neighbor Pony S5E16.png Rarity "I understand now!" S5E16.png Rarity "it all makes perfect sense!" S5E16.png Rarity levitates Applejack's shredded hat S5E16.png Applejack sees happy Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Applejack listens to Rarity S5E16.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie The street of Manehattan S6E3.png Maud Pie at Manehattan giving a blank stare S6E3.png Pinkie fires her party cannon S6E3.png Pinkie "Maud, Maud, Maud!" S6E3.png Colt on a skateboard transition S6E3.png Manehattan Times Square S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "and the store is downtown!" S6E3.png Manehattanites hear the echoes of Pinkie's shouting S6E3.png Manehattanites look at Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie closes her mouth with her hooves S6E3.png Rarity "Y-Yes, yes, yes" S6E3.png Rarity "until you actually get a pouch for Maud" S6E3.png Manehattanites see Pinkie fire her party cannon S6E3.png Manehattanites hear the party cannon fire S6E3.png Rarity squinting at the fissure S6E3.png Rarity "probably?" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie returns to Rarity and Maud S6E3.png Rarity "you're back!" S6E3.png Rarity "I want to get one more picture" S6E3.png Rarity "the inspiration just struck me" S6E3.png Rarity levitating a camera S6E3.png Rarity tells Maud to back up twenty yards S6E3.png Rarity imitating Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Rarity leaping with joy S6E3.png Rarity "actually just kind of excited" S6E3.png Rarity bouncing up and down S6E3.png Rarity flipping in the air S6E3.png Rarity bouncing around like a pinball S6E3.png Rarity flailing her hooves with excitement S6E3.png Rarity "then you fire off your party cannon" S6E3.png Rarity asks Pinkie where her cannon is S6E3.png Rarity "is your party cannon lost" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "I wouldn't say it's lost" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "I know where it is" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking depressed S6E3.png Rarity "that party cannon is your everything!" S6E3.png Rarity "you absolutely love that cannon!" S6E3.png Rarity "something that means so much to you" S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud wander through Manehattan at sunset S6E3.png Maud Pie pointing at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png Rarity "how good you two are at giving gifts" S6E3.png Rarity "have to get you both something amazing" S6E3.png Rarity "I only have a year to do it!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity hugging S6E3.png Rarity thanking Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "now that you mention it" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "how much of that stuff I go through" S6E3.png Rarity and Maud sees Pinkie fire her party cannon S6E3.png The Saddle Row Review Miscellaneous Season 4 poster.jpg References